An early structure of a 6-degrees-of-freedom motion simulating platform was proposed by the Englishman Steward and is customarily called the Stewart Platform. For a long time, there was no significant improvement in the design of the Stewart Platform, which employed a hydraulic or pneumatic system to achieve the effect of changing the length of an actuating rod by varying the stroke of a cylinder rod to enable 6-degrees-of-freedom spatial motion. Moreover, since the parts and components comprising the conventional Stewart Platform were not modular in design and oil and air leakage problems occasionally occurred with the hydraulic and pneumatic systems, the Stewart Platform was inconvenient and required substantial maintenance.